ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Misfortune Rising
Misfortune Rising is the fourth episode of the sixth season of Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu, as well as the fifty-eighth overall in the series. Official Description The ninja are on a collision course; to find the map to stop Nadakhan, they must first find him. Plot The Ninja split up and search for the Sky Pirates through looking for their whereabouts, but do not find any traces of them. Jay and Nya infiltrate the police, while Kai and Zane find the Destiny's Bounty 2.0 in a vehicle impound, but are chased off by the owner. Elsewhere, Lloyd and Cole check Gypsy's Beach, the last known location of the Sky Pirates, but don't find them nor any trace of them. Meanwhile, the Sky Pirates are traveling in the skies on Misfortune's Keep, which has been converted into an aerial VTOL. Nadakhan and Flintlocke begin making plans to trap the Ninjas' souls in the Sword of Souls, so that the Sky Pirates are powerful enough to conquer Ninjago, and Nadakhan teleports away. Flintlocke then accidentally steers the ship into a mountaintop. Elsewhere, Jay and Nya finish their infiltration and have lunch, where they speak to each other and Nya reveals that she knows about Jay's feelings which she tried to ignore but eventually couldn't. Nadakhan spies on the two from a distance and appears to Jay after he walks away from Nya to clean off his shirt. Nadakhan grants Jay a wish, where Jay wishes to not have been born in a junkyard, and that he could be wealthy so that he can give Nya anything that she wants. The mailman rides up to Jay in a bicycle and informs Jay that his father passed away, and that he inherited his wealth. Jay quickly rushes to the Junkyard in a fit of panic, where he believes his adoptive father, Ed has died, but Ed turns out to be alive and reveals to Jay that he was an adopted child and Edna hands Jay the key and address to his father's home. Jay travels to his father's home, where he finds out that his father was Cliff Gordon, who played his favorite TV character, Fritz Donnegan. He reads a book in Cliff's home about how to attract girls, and is greeted by Nadakhan, who attempts to manipulate Jay into being trapped in the Sword of Souls, but fails, and Jay quickly wishes that he wasn't alone with Nadakhan. Suddenly, Nya appears at the door, and tells Jay that she found him by asking his parents. The two then go back to meet up with the Ninja. Meanwhile, Nadakhan returns to his crew, who's ship struck the top of a mountaintop, but safely managed to land on it. Flintlocke greets Nadakhan, and offers the idea of attacking Ninjago City to distract the Ninja, so that they can be trapped. Nadakhan agrees, and they begin setting their plan into motion. At a fighting club, the Ninja discuss about finding Nadakhan, where they are interrupted by a news report that shows that the Sky Pirates have attacked Ninjago City. The Ninja quickly rush out to save the city, and temporarily work alongside the reluctant police chief, and battle the Sky Pirates. Kai is suddenly ambushed by Nadakhan, and is teleported to a beach, where he manipulates Kai into wishing to "go back," causing him to be teleported to Ninjago City, but decades back from the present. Kai sees a young version of his father carrying weapons, who falls and asks Kai for assistance in picking up the weapons, but is ignored. Kai then makes another wish, where he is teleported into a reality where all of the girls are "crazy for him," and runs away from them, boarding himself up inside of a building. Kai is manipulated by Nadakhan and uses his last wish, where he wishes "for it all to "go away," and is successfully trapped inside of the Sword of Souls. In Ninjago City, the Ninja are fighting the Sky Pirates, and Cole jumps onto Misfortune's Keep and grabs the lantern that contains the map to Tiger Widow Island, but is ambushed by Flintlocke, who fires his gun at Cole in an attempt to kill him, but the bullet travels right through Cole, since he is a ghost, and ricochets into the Realm Crystal, accidentally destroying it and shattering it into pieces. Cole then runs from Flintlocke with the lantern, along with Jay. Nadakhan returns to Flintlocke and his crew, and reveals that he has acquired Kai's soul, and the Pirates fly away from the city on their ship. The Ninja meet up and examine the map, but realize that Kai is not with them, where they suddenly hear a loud crashing noise. Meanwhile, the owner of the vehicle impound hears his dog barking, and walks out from his shack only to see an enormous crater, where a large piece of Ninjago formerly was, revealing that Nadakhan successfully rose most of Ninjago up into the sky, turning Ninjago into a chain of floating islands. Locations Visited * Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk * Ninjago City * Gypsy Beach * Cliff Gordon's Home * Ninjago Fighting Club * Skies of Ninjago Cast * Clancee - Ian James Corlett * Cole - Kirby Morrow * Dogshank - Nicole Oliver * Doubloon - Vincent Tong * Flintlocke - Paul Dobson * Jay - Michael Adamthwaite * Kai - Vincent Tong * Lloyd - Jillian Michaels * Monkey Wretch - Ian James Corlett * Nadakhan - Scott McNeil * Police Commissioner - Micheal Donovan * Zane - Brent Miller Errors TBA Notes *The episode's name was revealed on Cartoon Network's website. *The Realm Crystal was accidentally destroyed by Flintlocke. *Ninjago was risen up into a chain of floating islands by Nadakhan. *Jay found out that he was adopted, and that his real father was Cliff Gordon, who played his favorite TV character, Fritz Donnegan. *Kai has been trapped in the Sword of Souls. *All of Nadakhan's crew has been reunited. Gallery Category:Episodes of Skybound Category:2016 Category:Episodes Category:Season 6 Episodes Category:Ninjago: Skybound